


Spitroast

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dom Dean, Dom Sam, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, First Time, Multi, Spitroasting, Sub Castiel, coming on command
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a thin line of spit trickling from the stretched corner of his mouth and his tongue is coated in the taste of Sam’s precome.<br/>/<br/>Sam has Cas on his knees, and Dean takes advantage of the opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spitroast

**Author's Note:**

> This is dubcon. Cas never grants consent specifically, but he doesn’t make any attempt to deny Dean’s participation either.

Cas sucks in a breath as Sam pulls out, groaning when that thick cock is shoved right back in. There’s a thin line of spit trickling from the stretched corner of his mouth and his tongue is coated in the taste of Sam’s precome. He moans quietly, letting Sam fuck his face; the sound is loud in the near silence of Bobby’s salvage yard, twining with the pants and grunts that Sam makes no effort to stifle. 

The thrusts stop just as Sam’s cock jerks in Cas’ mouth, and he can feel the way Sam fights back the orgasm. The man’s breaths are unsteady, and he slumps back to rest on the hood of the junker behind him, one hand slapping down on the metal to balance himself and the other fisted in Cas’ hair. 

“Good little cocksucker, huh Sammy?” Dean’s voice pierces the dark, and only Sam’s tight grip keeps Cas from moving. “He a good cockslut, too, or has he let you fuck him yet?” 

“You’re welcome to find out. Up on your knees, Cas. Spread your legs.” 

Boots hardly make a sound on the grass and dirt as Dean walks up behind him. He nudges Cas’ knees wider, kneeling between them. A shiver zips down Cas’ spine at the sound of Dean’s zipper being undone. Sam holds him in place, thrusting teasingly as Dean preps him quickly. 

“Fuck, he’s tight,” Dean grits as he pushes in, and Sam laughs. 

“Knew you’d like it better that way.” Gentle fingers push through the angel’s hair, brushing away the tears that have gathered at the corner of his eyes. “Been waiting for him, haven’t you, Cas?” 

Dean groans and sets to fucking Cas with hard, long strokes; Sam matches pace in the angel’s mouth. The younger Winchester comes first, having been so close when his brother arrived. He fills Cas’ mouth and pulls out, painting a few streaks over his face and lips. Sam doesn’t move, though, letting Cas brace himself on the man’s thighs, savoring the expressions flickering through wide, blue eyes. 

A low grunt tells Sam when Dean has come, and his brother slumps over their angel’s back for a brief moment as his hips roll against Cas’ ass. Dean’s quiet for a moment, and there’s a brief cry from Cas that Sam muffles with his hand. 

“He didn’t come.” 

Sam smiles in the dark. “You didn’t say he could.” 

There’s a pause and then, “Come, Cas.” 

Both men moan at the sound Cas makes as he spills into the dirt.


End file.
